Отличительные знаки/Галерея
1 = Происхождение знаков отличия ---- Cheerilee class S1E12.png Liza Doolots Cutie Mark S1E12.png Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png Archer Cutie Mark S1E12.png Cheerilee's cutie mark S1E12.png Cheerilee talking in front of class S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png Cheerilee beginning the lesson S1E12.png Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png Apple Bloom in class S1E12.png Apple Bloom with her pencil S1E12.png Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png Picture of filly Cheerilee S1E12.png Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png Students laughing S1E12.png Cheerilee teaching S1E12.png Cheerilee acknowledging ludicrous mane S1E12.png Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara -psst!- S01E12.png Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png Tiara passing a note S1E12.png Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png Apple Bloom taking note S1E12.png Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png Cheerilee questioning Apple Bloom S1E12.png Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png Blank note S1E12.png Apple Bloom Seriously- S1E12.png Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png |-| 2 = После уроков ---- The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png Happy Twist S1E12.png Apple Bloom sadly walking out of school S1E12.png Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png Twist extremely happy S1E12.png Apple Bloom is extremely sad S1E12.png Twist cheer up! S1E12.png Twist not this again S1E12.png Apple Bloom what the hay- S1E12.png Silver Spoon smirking S1E12.png Twist spying a troll S1E12.png Diamond Tiara making fun of the blank flanks S1E12.png Diamond Tiara -almost all of us have them already- S1E12.png Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png Apple Bloom who are you- S1E12.png Apple Bloom where did you come from- S1E12.png Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant 2 S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png Apple Bloom what-! S1E12.png Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png |-| 3 = Помощь Эпплджек ---- Applejack picking up apples S1E12.png Applejack -Eventually- S1E12.png Apple Bloom disappointed S1E12.png Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack proud S01E12.png Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png Apple Bloom -Runs in the family- S1E12.png Applejack standing in the middle of the farm S1E12.png Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom becoming happier S1E12.png Applejack listens to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed in bucket S1E12.png Ponyville market S1E12.png Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png Apple Bloom jumping for the apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom hitting the apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom smiling with tennis racket S1E12.png Apple Bloom looks up at an apple S1E12.png Canvas is splattered with apple pulp S1E12.png Applejack hugs Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Dr. Hooves -Care to buy some apples-- S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png Apple Bloom sneaks up on Dr. Hooves S1E12.png Apple Bloom confronts Dr. Hooves -Pretty sure-- S1E12.png Apple Bloom backs Dr. Hooves into a corner S1E12.png Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png Apple Bloom eager to sell apples S1E12.png Dr. Hooves tossing bits to Applejack S1E12.png Applejack trying to sell apples S1E12.png Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png Applejack -You forgot your change!- S1E12.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png Berryshine taking an apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Berryshine look at each other S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Berryshine S1E12.png Apple Bloom -We take cash or credit- S01E12.png Berryshine is freaked out S1E12.png Applejack says I'm sorry ma'am S1E12.png Applejack looks down at Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom dumps apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S01E12.png Apple Bloom fills Sweetie Drops's bags with apples S1E12.png Apple Bloom -likely story- S1E12.png Apple Bloom -Four bits!- S1E12.png Applejack puts her hoof in Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png Sweetie Drops angry S01E12.png Applejack after giving away all the apples she had brought from the farm to sell S1E12.png Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png Sweetie Drops thinks that's enough apples S01E12.png Applejack glaring at Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack says Apple Bloom's apple-selling days are over S1E12.png Apple Bloom pouting S1E12.png Applejack -Listen sugarcube- S1E12.png Applejack encouraging S1E12.png Applejack smiling down S01E12.png Apple Bloom cheered up a little S01E12.png Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png |-| 4 = Помощь Радуге Дэш ---- Twist's house S1E12.png Twist shows Apple Bloom her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom shocked by Twist's cutie mark S01E12.png Apple Bloom mortified that Twist got her cutie mark S01E12.png Twist grins -pretty sweet, huh-- S01E12.png Apple Bloom getting upset S1E12.png Twist tries to reassure Apple Bloom S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by S1E12.png Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png Miserable Apple Bloom S01E12.png Apple Bloom moping under a dark cloud S1E12.png Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom '...if I don't have my cutie mark...' S01E12.png Apple Bloom -I want it now!- S1E12.png Apple Bloom 'Applejack says these things take time' S01E12.png Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png Rainbow Dash digging at the ground S1E12.png Apple Bloom doing pushups S1E12.png Rainbow Dash as Apple Bloom's coach S01E12.png Rainbow Dash -Are you ready-- S1E12.png Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Rainbow Dash blowing her whistle S1E12.png Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png Juggling fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png Hang-gliding fail S1E12.png Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png Karate fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png Kite-flying fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png Roller derby fillies chasing Apple Bloom S1E12.png Roller derby fillies shocked S1E12.png Roller derby fillies trying to stop S1E12.png Roller derby fillies fallen and dizzy S1E12.png Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png Apple Bloom gasping shockingly S2E12.png Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png Rainbow Dash -Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one...- S1E12.png Apple Bloom sad as she thinks she might not get her cutie mark S1E12.png Pinkie Pie talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom -Eating cupcakes-- S1E12.png Rainbow Dash -Eating cupcakes-- S1E12.png Pinkie Pie jumps high S1E12.png Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png |-| 5 = Помощь Пинки Пай ---- Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png Apple Bloom in a chef's hat S01E12.png Pinkie Pie winks S1E12.png Candies in bowl S1E12.png Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png Apple Bloom smiling S1E12.png Pinkie Pie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png Pinkie Pie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png Pinkie with spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png Apple Bloom gazing at spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png -So sweet and tasty!- S1E12.png Pinkie Pie appears from top of frame S1E12.png Apple Bloom balancing pans on head S1E12.png Pinkie Pie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Pinkie Pie continues to sing her -Cupcakes- song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie singing her -Cupcakes- song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom looking at white mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png Apple Bloom looking at her reflection S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees a measuring cup as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees a bowl as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom sees cupcakes as her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png Pinkie Pie -What game you want to play next-- S1E12.png |-| 6 = Помощь Сумеречной Искорки ---- Pinkie Pie offers Twilight a cupcake S01E12.png Twilight no thank you S1E12.png Twilight no thanks S1E12.png Apple Bloom talking quickly S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark S1E12.png Pinkie Pie stirring S01E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please S1E12.png Apple Bloom smiling thinking she has her cutie mark S1E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom tells Twilight to try again S01E12.png Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom tricycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom believing she obtained her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png Twilight Sparkle -Not even magic- S1E12.png |-| 7 = Вечеринка ---- Apple Bloom -worst night of my life- S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Apple Bloom realizes she is at the party S1E12.png Lemony Gem takes a bite out of a cupcake S1E12.png Baked bads S1E12.png Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png Apple Bloom stands next to the chocolate pony S1E12.png Apple Bloom forgot the party S1E12.png Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom in party hats S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Snails mmm cake S1E12.png Snails chomp S1E12.png Snails chewing S1E12.png Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png Lily Dache with hat S1E12.png Apple Bloom realizing she has no cutie mark for the party S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind balloons S1E12.png Apple Bloom behind popping balloons S1E12.png Royal Pin enjoying himself S1E12.png Royal Pin S1E12.png Royal Pin continuing to nod his head S1E12.png Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png Berryshine spots the punch bowl S1E12.png Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png Berryshine looks around S1E12.png Berryshine sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png Berryshine Drink S1E12.png Apple Bloom inches toward the door S1E12.png Applejack startling Apple Bloom S01E12.png Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png Door just out of Apple Bloom's reach S1E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Apple Bloom sees a makeshift dress S1E12.png Apple Bloom's improvised dress S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon -compliment- Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png Diamond Tiara -oh wait, you don't have one- S01E12.png Apple Bloom -I have my cutie mark- S1E12.png Silver Spoon disbelieving -since when-- S01E12.png Diamond Tiara nervous S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Ponies in surprise S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Apple Bloom's blank flank is revealed S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon --nice try, blank flank-- S01E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png |-| 8 = Крошка Бель и Скуталу вступаются за Эппл Блум ---- Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Scootaloo -Like endless!- S1E12.png CMC Smiling S1E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Twilight has a questioning look S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom having a big smile S1E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom -not just an afternoon- S01E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Diamond Tiara -not now, Silver Spoon- S01E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png Apple Bloom with her new friends S1E12.png Apple Bloom talking to her new friends S1E12.png Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara S1E12.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle -I'm liking this idea- S01E12.png Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png Scootaloo suggests -the Cutie Mark Three- S01E12.png Sweetie Belle suggests -the Cutastically Fantastics- S01E12.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.png Princess Celestia reads Twilight's letter S01E12.png Celestia Mark - S1E12.png en:Call of the Cutie/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона